


Unlight眼鏡犬短篇集

by abcxyz0214



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 基於性癖而練習的眼鏡犬短篇集沒有打炮以外的東西只有很多過分的性癖(*包含部分underage的篇章)
Relationships: Evarist/Izac (Unlight)





	1. 乳環

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起後來因為太忙就斷尾了  
> 有些許的R1劇透  
> 可能違反R2以後的原作設定

艾伯李斯特的眼神執拗地盯著眼前的乳尖，揉捏著尖端的手像是在創作雕塑一般用心。可惜此時在他心中盤旋的並非如此神聖的熱情，反而是扭曲的愉悅。

配合艾依查庫在自己耳邊斷斷續續的聲音，艾伯李斯特只是更用力地拉起了手中的乳頭、向上提起──已經對於痛楚漸漸習慣的艾依查庫沒有做出更激烈的反應，這讓艾伯李斯特微微地皺起了眉。

「艾依……不痛了？」暫時停止手頭的動作，艾伯李斯特將掌心覆蓋在心臟的位置，有些不快地看著一直以來的兒時玩伴。

而回答他的只是因為適應疼痛而開始情動的呻吟，還有抵在艾伯李斯特腿間的硬度。

「看來你挺舒服的？」以兩指抓起對方胸口的最尖端處，艾伯李斯特以指甲狠狠地摳壓，滿意地聽見對方拔高的聲線：「這可不是我的本意。」

拿起一旁消毒過的器具，艾伯李斯特將艾依查庫的左乳拉起，尖銳的穿刺感瞬間螫向艾依查庫的神經末梢，令他忍不住全身顫慄，腦海一片空白。

靈巧地將銀環穿過自己製造出來的傷口，艾伯李斯特抹去血跡的手指往下一撈，手指上立刻紅白交錯。他因此對趴伏在自己肩上喘息的艾依查庫露出了狹促的笑：「艾依，你射了。」

「對……不起。」輕輕咬住對方的頸窩表達歉意，艾依查庫知道自己每次都沒能忍住而早洩這點，讓艾伯李斯特一直感到不滿。

但艾伯李斯特今天難得地沒有繼續「訓練」對方，只是有一下沒一下地扯著艾依查庫的乳環，欣賞似地看著血跡從傷口中再次浮現：「喜歡嗎？」

感覺到對方以點頭表示滿意，艾伯李斯特想得到對方滿面潮紅的模樣。

艾依查庫的身體經過軍旅訓練已經是完美的精實，在這樣的身體穿上乳環，在未來無數次的性愛中、他可以用更多的方法扯住那個地方，讓艾依查庫更加的失態……

艾伯李斯特確信自己勃起了。那是他最直接的心情反應。

「以後訓練的時候……你還敢和大家一起光著上身嗎？」手指探向對方的股溝，艾伯李斯特只是漫不經心地詢問。

「當然可以。」不是預想中的答案，艾伯李斯特還來不及轉回頭，就被艾依查庫咬住了自己的耳朵，掩蓋在黑髮下的銀環被推入了耳中，舌尖在環中模擬穿刺的行為一進一出。

那是艾伯在我身上留下的勳章啊。

模糊又溼潤的秘密話語，小聲地只落入了那個最該聽進去的人耳裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅰ] 乳環 ──  
>  （我家艾伯最喜歡艾伊查庫痛痛的樣子惹）


	2. 舌環

艾伯李斯特坐在辦公室的座椅上，手指毫無節奏可言地扯著艾依查庫的舌。

跪趴在對方兩腿之間的艾依查庫沒有說話，即使感到難受，也只是順從地閉起眼睛、任由對方將自己的舌頭拉出嘴外，即使喉頭因此感到不適，他也只是略為皺了皺眉頭，沒有發出聲音。

果然要這樣……才看得清楚。沒有在意對方的感受，艾伯李斯特略為抬高了頭，微瞇的眼皮有些遮住向下望去的視線，焦灼的眼神幾乎可以將對方的舌頭穿出洞來。

他也的確這麼做了。銀色的小圓釘扣在那片軟肉的中後方，平時說話的時候幾乎無法引起注意，只有在伸長了舌頭與張大了嘴時，才能發現艾依查庫嘴裡那個自己親手穿上的環。

只有自己能看見。這點認知讓艾伯李斯特的全身上下都感到沸騰，原先只是擺弄著對方舌頭的手指，也漸漸帶上了情色的意味。

接收到對方的暗示，艾依查庫的臉上漸漸出現了迷亂的潮紅，順著對方手指的拉力，他將頭埋進了艾伯李斯特的股間，拉下了對方褲頭的拉鍊，將已經開始勃起的陰莖塞入自己溫熱的口腔中。

感覺對方的舌環因為舔弄而在下身的柱體滾動，艾伯李斯特一時舒服到不自覺地發出了低啞的喉音，也讓艾依查庫仿若受到鼓舞地將口中的陰莖含得更深。

用力拉扯艾依查庫的頭髮，以自己的節奏開始在對方的口中穿刺，艾伯李斯特心裡想著，或許要在對方的舌根上再打一個環。

完全屬於自己，只有自己能夠感受到的……小秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅱ] 舌環 ──  
>  （最近把汪汪的卡升到L4......那張卡面實在太糟糕了 艸）


	3. 陰莖禁錮

「艾依查庫。」艾伯李斯特看著在單人椅上氣喘吁吁的艾依查庫，背光擋在窗口與椅子中間產生的陰影，也無法掩蓋艾依查庫臉上的情潮。

看著正享受著射精後餘韻的金髮男子，艾伯李斯特心中充滿了不快。故作姿態地彎下腰，他有些粗暴地將對方掛在扶手上的雙腿拉得更開，另一隻手強硬地壓下艾依查庫的頭，逼迫對方正視自己沾滿精液的股間：

「我什麼時候准許你射了？」

艾依查庫有些羞愧地想要撇開頭卻徒勞無功，他只能閉上雙眼，用搖頭來證明自己的歉意。他曉得艾伯李斯特最討厭自己先一步享受到最後，雖然憋精的訓練時日已久，但他總是沉陷在對方的惡意挑逗中，頻頻失守。

感覺到對方的搖動讓髮絲在自己的手心中滑蹭，艾伯李斯特的怒氣並沒有因此被撫平。

他無法忍受。

他無法忍受對方的快感不是來自於自身的允許。

他無法忍受這具肉體不被自己所徹底支配。

他無法忍受艾依查庫拋下自己先一步到達終點。

所以艾伯李斯特才會無止境地給予刁難。只有看到艾依查庫為了自己去完成那些難以作到的事情，他才能被扭曲的愛意填滿全身，然後因此發熱勃起。

尚未臣服的人必須受到懲罰。艾伯李斯特決定改變訓練的方式。他再次施力強壓下艾依查庫的頭部，口氣是從未有過的冷淡：「把眼睛張開，看清楚。」

艾依查庫順從地張開了眼睛，發現了艾伯里斯特手中的金屬環。那樣的光澤在白色手套的襯托下顯得更為精緻，環上的細密花紋幾乎要讓人以為這是個藝術品。

不過艾依查庫此時只感覺到一陣寒意竄過全身。

「艾……艾伯！」看著對方將環扣從中折為兩半，在軍中作風鐵血的艾依查庫，此時的聲音卻開始帶上了哀求。

但他仍然沒有任何的反抗。

「怎麼？」語氣是平穩的漫不經心，艾伯李斯特往對方身下探去的手卻毫不猶豫和留情：「不喜歡我的禮物？」

「好、痛！痛！艾伯！」聽見金屬環重新扣合的聲響，艾依查庫因為對方撥弄而微微勃起的陰莖，讓壓迫的感覺變得更為嚴重。

「軟掉就不會痛了。」滿意這完美契合的尺寸，艾伯李斯特心中不無快意地想，果然還是緊一點比較好。那因為金屬環的擠壓而稍稍陷下的痕跡……

「艾伯……」因為痛楚而疲軟的陰莖終於也同時遠離了折磨，艾依查庫的嗓子中帶上了一絲顫抖：「以後就要一直帶著嗎？」

「就是一直帶著。」

「不管怎樣都不能拿下來？」

「只有我有拿下來的權力。」

「這樣我不能上廁所……」想像了上廁所時自然的肌肉用力也將帶來擠壓的痛苦，艾依查庫竟然開始對自己的下半身感到恐懼。

「錯了，艾依。」

將對方從椅子上抱下，輕輕拍著懷中艾依查庫的背，艾伯李斯特愉快地露出笑容：

「對你而言，那裡從今以後只能拿來上廁所了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅲ] 陰莖禁錮 ──  
>  （陰莖環其實是加強勃起時間用的......在這裡只剩折磨用途了）


	4. 尿道插入

「艾伯，你真不溫柔。」趴在床上的艾依查庫嘟囔抱怨著，只穿著四角褲的身上滿是血痕和瘀傷：「和大小姐一起去打蝙蝠，我也是很辛苦的……」

「我要是不溫柔，那你就自己處理自己的傷口吧──坐起來。」手中拿著藥膏，艾伯李斯特命令對方翻起身靠坐在床頭，開始推拿起對方胸前的烏青。

「囉哩囉唆的……又不是學校老師。」有些隨便地抱怨了兩去，平時戒心甚重的艾依查庫，此時卻像是敞開肚皮的刺蝟，任由對方的手從胸前移到下腹：「真的很痛嘛……不能輕一點嗎？」

「閉嘴，用力才好得快。」

看著緊皺眉頭的艾伯李斯特，艾依查庫想起剛才在客廳，看見梅倫小心翼翼地沾著藥水處理大小姐額頭的傷口，再對照現在自己痛得唉唉叫的情況，實在是有點心理上的落差。

算了，期待艾伯會有什麼體貼的反應，本來就是自己想太多。但撒嬌在興頭上的艾依查庫嘴裡歡快地數落著艾伯李斯特的不溫柔，卻忘了雖然平常的對方是可以冷靜地打嘴砲和吐嘈的對手，但在戀人模式中又是另外一回事。

艾伯李斯特重重地拍了下床頭櫃，嚇得艾依查庫霎時噤聲，有些不好意思地看著對方：「你……生氣了？」

還來不及和對方道歉自己只是開玩笑，艾依查庫卻看見了對方拉開櫃子的抽屜，從中不知道在翻找什麼：「那個、艾伯？」

終於找到自己想要的東西，艾伯李斯特拿出細小的棉花棒，有些不耐煩地瞥了艾依查庫一眼：「你不是想要棉花棒？──還有，我沒生氣。」

我只是很高興而已。

聽著艾伯李斯特如此低喃卻搞不懂哪裡讓對方覺得高興，只是想著艾伯竟然有把自己的話聽進去的艾依查庫，開心地將額頭往艾伯李斯特的方向靠去。

「躺好。」沒想到艾伯李斯特用力地將他的頭壓回牆上，只是有些諷刺地撇撇嘴角：「誰跟你說我要處理那裡的。」

沒等對方反應過來，艾伯李斯特快速地扯下了對方僅存的衣物，手掌也毫不留情地探向蟄伏於股尖的陰莖，以艾依查庫最熟悉的速度開始搓揉。

「艾伯，那裡、呃、沒有傷口……」有些驚恐地想要推開那隻手，艾依查庫卻在對方的一個瞪視下縮回了原地。

「沒人說要處理傷口吧。」將臉貼近到對方眼前，艾伯李斯特終於露出了今日相處中第一個笑容：「我只是很高興而已，艾依總是忘記很多事情……讓我平白多了很多機會。」

──訓練你的機會。溼潤的笑意重重地咬在對方的耳垂上，艾伯李斯特退回床沿，像是炫耀似地用拿起棉花棒沾了藥膏，左手扶著艾依查庫的陰莖，右手慢慢將細棒推入，還帶有惡意地轉了轉手中的東西，換來了一陣抽搐般的斷續呻吟。

「艾伯、這樣會受傷的！」幾乎要被這樣的撩撥搞得發出悲鳴，艾依查庫卻發現自己已經完全習慣了艾伯李斯特的惡習，只想著自己一定會壞掉，卻沒有升起任何掙扎的念頭。

「這可是消炎藥膏，拿來治傷口的東西會讓你受傷？」開始上下地抽動插入尿道中的棉棒，艾伯李斯特看見對方反而益發堅硬的勃起，忍不住伸指彈了彈那冒出青筋的柱體：

「再說受傷又怎樣呢？都是死過一次的人了。」

俐落地爬上床繞到艾依查庫背後，艾伯李斯特將對方納入懷中的同時，也將艾依查庫的右手扶上了細棒露出的一端，導引著艾依查庫以平日自己操弄對方後穴的頻率擺弄棉棒。

「即使是讓我拿著棉花棒……也不會溫柔到哪去喔。」

看著那雙拉著自己毫不留情玩弄著下體的手，艾依查庫這才在痛楚和快感中想起，艾伯最討厭自己拿別人跟他比較了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅳ] 尿道插入 ──  
>  （不嘿咻的艾伯是個正常人(大概)）


	5. 蹓狗爬行

這個夜晚的天空中連朵雲也沒有，月光穿過窗戶打在艾伯李斯特的側臉上，形成的陰影幾乎要讓艾依查庫看不清對方的表情。

「艾依，做得真好。」看著聽從自己的指令乖乖脫光跪趴在地的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特蹲下身，捧起對方臉頰的動作是如此溫柔：「我今天……很高興。」

看著對方雙眼中確實閃爍著喜悅的光芒，艾依查庫臉上開始浮起紅暈。艾伯李斯特今天是不是會一如往常的那樣對待他呢？把自己綁起來、或是用力地責罰自己的乳首，在那個終於屬於艾伯、高貴無比的辦公室內給予自己最大的痛楚和快樂……

「抱歉，沒辦法如你的願呢。」像是看透了對方的心思，艾伯李斯特微微地垂下眼皮，似有若無地看著艾依查庫的赤身裸體：「我等會兒要夜巡。」

猛然抬頭看向艾伯李斯特，他想起了今早將軍所頒布的升職命令。艾伯李斯特這麼快就要開始值勤了嗎？那為什麼還要自己……

「陪我去夜巡吧。」看著艾依查庫盛滿疑惑的眼神，艾伯李斯特終於輕聲笑出：「就這樣陪我。」

「艾、艾伯？」有些驚訝地想要站起身子，艾依查庫卻馬上被對方壓回了地上，在掙扎之中，艾依查庫看見了艾伯李斯特手中的東西，驚訝得連動作也停了下來。

「你、你來真的……」

「當然是來真的。」晃了晃手中的項圈，艾伯李斯特輕柔地將之扣上那線條分明的頸項，因為自己的手掌貼近要害而使對方不自覺地吞嚥口水，艾伯李斯特覺得喉頭在手心中滾動的感覺真是太美妙了。

項圈已經完全地貼服在艾依查庫的脖子上，艾伯李斯特拉起了項圈上兩條鍊子中較短的那方，往對方的下身探去，開始緩緩地滑動愛撫。

艾依查庫緊閉著雙眼忍受竄入四肢的快感，在聽見那道金屬碰撞的聲響時，他幾乎是全身一緊，差點精液便要從體內噴發而出。

「──不行，這個長度是剛剛好的。」拇指輕輕地撥弄著柱頭上的銀環，艾伯李斯特第一時間堵住鈴口，阻止了對方的噴發：「要是軟掉，鍊子可是會扯到你的陰莖喔。」

「啊啊、當初幫你穿上陰莖環，果然是最正確的決定……這不就是派上了用場？」看著對方忍耐著快感地趴在地上顫抖，艾伯李斯特心情極好地直起身子，大大伸了個懶腰，手裡握著項圈上的長鍊：「走囉，該夜巡了。」

艾依查庫總算忍下了想要射精的念頭，正當他戰戰兢兢地想要站起時，卻被艾伯李斯特一腳踩上背部，硬是壓回了原本的姿勢。

「趴著走。」看不見艾伯李斯特的表情，艾依查庫只覺得那人的聲音彷彿帶上了絲絲寒意：「你有看過狗用兩隻腳走路嗎？給我趴著。」

「艾伯、我才不是──」

「你明明就是。」打斷對方的反駁，艾伯李斯特的聲線頓時壓低：「今天將軍想升職的人明明就不只一個，是誰拒絕了將軍？是誰說『我永遠都是艾伯的狗』？難道不是你嗎？」

「你……不想當我的狗？」瞇起眼睛，艾伯李斯特在心中暗暗發誓，只要對方敢有任何肯定的動作，他一定要把這個混帳強姦到他精盡人亡的前一刻再一槍崩了他。

室內頓時陷入了安靜的黏稠之中。直到艾依查庫那幅度幾乎微不可見的搖頭後，艾伯李斯特才滿意地放下腳，開口打破沉默：「那就乖乖地趴著。是條好狗的話，不該陪主人夜巡嗎？」

由於艾伯李斯特扯了扯手中的鍊子，艾依查庫頓時覺得喉嚨緊得難受，只得伏著身子，順從地跟著艾伯李斯特的腳步，不習慣地以四肢行走。

當冷風接觸到未著寸縷的身體時，艾依查庫忍不住縮緊了身體。一方面覺得冷得要命，但一方面欲望和羞恥心卻讓身體感到火熱。昨夜被擰得不成樣子的乳頭由於室外的低溫而挺立起來，敏感的勃起彷彿佈滿了感知神經，任何一點氣流的波動都會讓他感到刺激。

雖然發現艾依查庫的狀況，但艾伯李斯特卻沒有理會，只是拉起了微妙的笑意，開始牽著以四肢爬行的對方，在這個終於落入自己手中的官邸到處巡視。即使沒有人說話，艾伯李斯特也絲毫不覺得尷尬。但他卻在開始走動後不久，感覺到後方傳來的一股拉力。

「怎麼了？」轉頭看向地上的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特問道。

「那裡……那裡……」艾依查庫不由自主地想要往後退，卻因為徹底失去了移動的掌控權而動彈不得：「艾伯、我們回頭好不好……」

往前近的方向看去，艾伯李斯特挑眉，立刻發現了對方抗拒移動的原因：「怎麼，正門怎麼了？」

正門兩字甫一出口，艾依查庫幾乎是要發出了哀鳴：「拜託不要……艾伯，拜託……那裡有守衛兵的……」

「怕人看？」冷哼一聲笑了出來，艾伯李斯特比起先前更加激烈地扯著手中的鐵鍊，大步流星地往官邸正門走去。

因為喉頭的不適而屈從於生理的本能往前走去，艾依查庫跌跌撞撞地往前爬行，害怕地閉上了眼睛，等待著那個醜態畢露的時刻來臨。

「你看清楚點。」望著逃避現實的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特很清楚要怎麼樣處理這種狀況，他咬字清晰、就像平常發號施令一樣地做出決定：「我叫你張開眼睛。」

體內的服從本能讓艾依查庫終究還是睜開了雙眼，卻在看見空無一人的崗哨時露出了驚訝的表情。還沒來得及抬頭，便聽見艾伯李斯特涼薄的嗓音從上而下地傳來：

「你為什麼會以為，我的地盤會需要你以外的狗來看門？」

艾依查庫的心中一時脹滿得不知所以。那瞬間身體幾乎是要反應心理，他的下腹部一陣緊縮，艾依查庫也只能顧不得艾伯李斯特的在場，用手狠狠地掐處了陰莖的底部，這才忍下了射精的意願。

對著艾依查庫因為受到信任而滿佈驚喜的臉龐露出笑容，艾伯李斯特扯了扯兩人之間的聯繫：「走了，夜巡還沒有結束呢。」

這次不再有任何的反抗，艾依查庫在艾伯李斯特的牽引下重新以跪爬的姿勢開始移動。因為持續憋精而開始滿溢出來的前列腺液，滴滴答答地落在兩人走過的草地上。半透明的液體掛在葉子前端，像是清晨凝結的露珠，更像是……

狗兒劃定領土界線的痕跡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅴ] 蹓狗爬行 ──  
>  （雖然是蹓狗梗但我也超喜歡陰莖穿環的啦(； ﾟдﾟ)ﾊｧﾊｧ）


	6. 自慰表演-I

「艾……艾伯……」艾依查庫雙手緊緊地扣住單人床前的欄杆，貼在床單上的胸口早在前戲時便被狠狠地蹂躪過，如今連貼緊柔軟的布料也讓他的乳頭感覺到一陣陣刺痛，但這個疼痛卻又換回熱度重新回到了他的體內。

身體無意識地微微顫抖著，他在等待來自後方最強力的貫穿，來自那個人毫不留情的衝刺，一遍又一遍、操到他再也射不出任何東西……

艾伯李斯特的手壓上了對方的尾椎，像是羽毛般輕輕地往上撫去，正當他準備扣住艾依查庫的腰開始進攻時，他卻突然停下了動作。

沒有順從對方回過頭來的哀求眼光，艾伯李斯特沉默地盯著身下的金髮男子，冷靜的表情看來完全褪去方才沉浸於性愛中的慾望。

他立刻翻身下床。

「艾伯！」有些驚訝對方的停手，艾依查庫癱軟著身體，轉過頭望著站在床沿盯著他的愛人：「為什麼不……繼續？」

「你有一點低燒。」艾伯李斯特正思考著對方的程度是否需要讓他在這個夜晚去打擾後勤管理員，討要治療的藥物。「不管怎樣，今晚先休息吧。」

「喂──喂！」看著真的打算罷手的艾伯李斯特，艾依查庫慌亂地拉住對方的手：「你、你……不要啦。」

挑眉，艾伯李斯特看著床上那滿臉潮紅的傢伙，安靜地等待下文。但這樣的沉默反而讓艾依查庫更加侷促，他終於閉上眼、豁出去地低吼出聲：「我都變成這樣了，你還不打算操完？！」

有些瞪大了眼看著對自己「咆哮」的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特立刻收回自己的失態，冷冷地哼笑了出來：「繼續？好啊，就如你所願。」

他自顧自地將披上肩頭的襯衫重新脫下，抓起放在床頭櫃上準備完事後用來清理的毛巾，艾伯李斯特拉過艾依查庫的雙手，沒有放水地牢牢綁在了床頭欄杆上：「也對，你身體強壯得很，低燒而已……不算什麼，嗯？」

低燒對艾依查庫這個身強體壯的傢伙確實不算什麼，但膽敢反抗自己的決定……那就「很有什麼」了。艾伯李斯特看著開始因為不安而扭動的對方，再次用發言給予艾依查庫必殺一擊：

「就繼續吧，但要我操你……休想。」

拉過了床頭的矮櫃，艾伯李斯特姿態優雅地靠坐在邊緣，細長又骨節分明的手指輕輕蓋上了自己的褲襠，把玩半掛著的金屬拉鍊，滿意地看見艾依查庫的視線隨著手指而晃動，喉頭也跟著一嚥一滾。

「果然很想要這個？我都不知道你這麼喜歡它……」艾伯李斯特輕輕笑了出聲：「看來吃不到的時候，你會比較坦率。」

「艾伯……」看著艾伯李斯特一下子將拉鍊拉下，一下子又將長褲的褲襠分得更開，暗色的內褲在指縫中若隱若現，艾依查庫開始難以按捺心中的搔癢，偏偏被綁住的雙手讓他動彈不得，只能盡力拱起身子，將脖子往艾伯李斯特的方向伸去。

伸出右手拍拍對方蓬鬆的頭髮，艾伯李斯特藉著站起身的動作提起臀部，左手將外褲脫下的同時，卻仍然將自己的鼠蹊部維持在對方要碰卻碰不得的距離：「像是想要討食物的小狗呢……艾依。」

為什麼？為什麼我會覺得這麼冷？為什麼後面會這麼不舒服？平常艾伯也很愛吊自己的胃口，可是從來沒有像今天這樣半點肌膚都沒有相親……艾依查庫感覺到身體一陣一陣地抽搐著，那是對於情慾的渴望。

「艾伯……給我！」不能插入的話，至少讓它填滿自己的口腔吧！這麼遙遠的距離幾乎讓艾依查庫的眼中泛出濕意：「我可以讓你很舒服……拜託……」

欣賞對方不自覺地仰頭伸出舌頭、隨時可以讓自己衝撞喉頭的準備姿態，艾伯李斯特深刻感覺到平常的訓練結果，但還是搖頭拒絕了這個令人興奮的提議：「說過了，今天不會操你的。雖然我也很興奮沒錯……唔……」

「今天……嗯……我就自己解決囉……」手指在布料上輕輕打著圈，前列腺液的釋出讓內褲出現了深色的水漬，內褲濡濕地貼緊了內部的陰莖，描繪出了巨大的怒張模樣。

聽見艾伯李斯特壓抑的低吟，艾依查庫看著對方緩慢地拉下了內褲，讓陽具與下面的雙球在空氣中巍巍挺立，他眼眶泛紅地幾乎要撲上前去，但又被綑綁手腕的角度給用力制住：「艾伯──艾伯！」

「啊……閉嘴……聽就、嗯、是了……」手指滑過冠狀的前端，在龜頭和柱體交接的內側以指腹上的老繭磨擦，艾伯李斯特舒服地不自覺抬起頭部，拉長的頸部線條就像是垂死的天鵝：「記住，這裡是我的……唔嗯……敏感帶……」

手指彎成圈狀，開始在陰莖上下套弄，艾伯李斯特的另一隻手搓揉著睪丸，緩緩地移動身體到艾依查庫的面前，已經堅挺萬分的陰莖穿過床頭鐵欄杆的縫隙，偏偏就是停留在只差一些就能被對方舌尖碰觸的位置。

「怎麼樣……喜歡嗎……」艾伯李斯特小幅度地搖動身下的陽物，晶瑩的前液從陰莖的洞口露出，順著重力向下滴落，艾依查庫伸長了舌頭想要接住，卻只能懊惱地看著液體在床單上暈染出情慾的痕跡。

他抬頭望向艾伯李斯特的眼神帶有乞求，就像是等待主人垂憐的可愛寵物。

「看來你……嗯、很喜歡嘛。」加快了手中的套弄，艾伯李斯特即使已經準備攀上歡愉的頂點，腦中仍有一部分的餘裕得以對艾依查庫下達命令：「不會讓你碰的……就用聞的吧。」

看著艾依查庫順從地將自己的氣息深深吸入，艾伯李斯特拍拍對方的頭，就像是給予兵士獎賞的將軍一般，在視線瞬間的空白後，將自己的精液滿滿地灑在艾依查庫的臉上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅵ] 自慰表演-I ──  
>  （強制中止／(^q^)＼ 有部分姿勢參考了G片隔著床頭欄杆口交的姿勢）


	7. 自慰表演-Ⅱ

眼光隨著那個在房間裡忙得像是陀螺的人，艾伯李斯特忍不住想要笑出聲，卻反而被自己沒能跟上反應的喉頭硬生生止住，最後笑意化作了咳嗽的聲音，引得那人停下了手中的動作，焦急地來到床邊。

將對方扶起半靠在枕頭上，艾依查庫盯著艾伯李斯特吞嚥下自己遞上的水，才接過杯子、將手掌按壓在對方的額頭處：「沒事了，看來明天就會完全康復。」

「本來就沒有什麼問題，只是有點嗆到。」撇撇嘴角，艾伯李斯特倒是一臉不以為然：「是你太著急了。」

「早就叫你不要去將軍那裡等待命令下達的，這下子在門外淋雨淋成這樣，還好意思說我著急？」橫眉豎眼地看著艾伯李斯特，一想起那個擺明是惡整對方的命令，他的心中就有種不可壓抑的怒火。

看著仍然擺出無所謂表情的艾伯李斯特，艾依查庫用力地嘖了聲，立刻力落地跨上了床舖，兩個膝蓋分放在艾伯李斯特的左右，恰恰好地壓住了對方平放的手掌。

對著艾伯李斯特挑眉一笑，艾依查庫露出了尖銳的犬齒，一時竟顯得有些猙獰：「罰你今晚……只准看著。」

想到先前自己是如何被對待，艾依查庫看著有些驚訝的對方，得意的笑容浮現在嘴邊：「老是不聽我的勸告……」

艾依查庫的手拉下褲頭的拉鍊，只是稍微地抬起臀部讓長褲脫至腿根，立刻又壓回了艾伯李斯特的身上，股溝在跪姿下正好壓在了對方的鼠蹊部。

惡意地扭動下腰磨蹭了那尚在蟄伏的陽具，看見艾伯李斯特因為刺激而皺起的眉頭，艾依查庫終於愉快地笑了出聲……他這時可真的是理解了對方過去每一次性愛行為背後的意義，這種完全的掌握感確實會讓人上癮。

艾伯李斯特發現自己發情的臉龐完全收入了對方的眼中，立刻便鬆開眉頭，沒有打算繼續被對方觀賞下去。他抬起眼看向艾依查庫伸往跨下的手部開始對自己的陰莖摩擦，雖然下體也因為那樣的煽情風景而開始發熱勃起，但此時的他而因此露出了勝券在握的表情：

「艾依……」

「唔嗯……」聽見對方用這種飽含欲望的聲音喊著自己的名字，艾依查庫身軀一顫，感覺手中的火熱變得更加硬實，他加速了手指的速度，卻反而因此升起了一種難以言明的違和感。「艾伯……艾伯……」

即便雙手完全受到身上那人的完全壓制，艾伯李斯特只能維持靠在床頭的動作看著對方的自慰過程，雖然同樣飽受情慾所苦，但他反而毫不掩飾地將支配徹底遞呈現在臉上：「艾依……不舒服吧？」

「看看你的手指……這麼生疏。」發現對方手中的動作霎時一頓，艾伯李斯特看向對方湛藍的眼睛，從嘴中吐出的每字每句都帶有無法否認的蠱惑：「沒有辦法更硬了吧、憑你這種技巧。」

慌亂地轉開眼神，艾依查庫可沒忘記今天是要給對方一個教訓才會這麼作，立刻不甘心地重新開始了撫摸的動作：「才、才沒有……」

「真的是這樣？」慢條斯理地，艾伯李斯特毫不留情地還擊：「只是這樣子上下滑動，很有意思？我平常是這麼對你的嗎？」

「艾依，我平常……最喜歡愛撫你的哪裡？」

聽著對方刻意壓低的聲音，艾依查庫發現自己沒有辦法不回答艾伯李斯特的問題：「是、是……」

「哪裡？」

「龜頭的下面……唔嗯……」失神地喃喃出口，艾依查庫的手像是有了自己的意志般，開始用拇指磨蹭起冠狀前端的側面。

「只摸那裡嗎？」刻意將視線鎖定在眼前的下體，艾伯李斯特的眼神伴隨那雙充滿力度的雙手移動著：「還有哪些地方？哪些地方會讓你爽到一直叫個不停……叫得連口水滴下來了也不管？」

「還、還有包皮……」已經完全成為了對方的複讀機，艾依查庫回答著一個一個被拋出的問題，手也像是貫徹著艾伯李斯特的意志，照著那人的期望滑動著。此時艾依查庫的腦中已經完全被快感給佔據：「在還沒有完全硬起來的時候、艾伯喜歡拉著包皮摩擦我的龜頭……」

「乖，你記得很清楚。」惡意地將腰部往上一頂中斷對方沉浸在自慰中的快感，艾伯李斯特可沒打算讓對方忘記自己的存在：「我只對你作這麼無聊的事？你不可能只因為這樣，就每次都爽到精疲力竭吧……」

「艾伯、艾伯會……嗯啊……我完全硬起來了之後……」回想著過去每一次性愛的細節，艾依查庫感覺現在在玩弄陰莖的並非自己的雙手，而是記憶中的艾伯李斯特，他早就忘了想要讓艾伯李斯特心癢難耐的初衷，只是完全沉浸在被侵犯的過程裡：「會、會壓住根部不……嗚嗚……不能射……」

根本已經不把雙手當作自己的，長久以來的訓練讓艾依查庫本能地掐住了陽具根部，渾然不覺現在正在玩弄下體的雙手屬於自身，他大可不必讓自己如此難受。

「不舒服……嗯、嗯啊！」將全身的重心後擺，艾依查庫鬆開了膝蓋、雙腳大開地坐上了對方的腿跟，將陰莖下的部份也袒露在艾伯李斯特的眼前。

「艾伯會開始摸我的、我的……」艾依查庫只是拇指與食指圈作成環掐住陰莖，剩下的手指則在睪丸上撫動。完全想不出那個地方的名稱，他只能用另外的手使勁地揉壓著會陰，一方面製造強烈的射精感、一方面又不讓白濁的液體真正從體內噴發。

「艾依，那裡是會陰。」愉悅地告知對方正解，已經被鬆開的雙手扶住腿上之人的腰部好穩定重心，艾伯李斯特這時反而不急著真正插入操弄對方，只是好整以暇地欣賞著眼前的活春宮：「然後我會對你作些什麼？」

「摸、摸完會陰……啊……」想起了接下來的動作，艾依查庫舉起手指舔得濕透，便將指尖插入後穴之中：「會、會插進……」

「插進哪裡？」

幾乎被一步一步的緊逼弄哭，艾依查庫搞不清楚這種淚水是來自於羞辱的難堪、還是來自於被這樣對待的喜悅，他只能啞著嗓子、帶著變調的哭音說出答案；「插進我的……嗚、屁眼……」

「正確答案。」抓住艾依查庫的手腕，艾伯李斯特開使用自己的頻率抽動對方塞入後門的手指：「就像這樣，先是慢慢地、淺淺地，然後越來越深入……有沒有碰到自己的前列腺？」

「碰、碰到了！」從下體傳上的快感讓艾依查庫幾乎翻起白眼，嘴角無力閉合，任由口水蜿蜒地在油燈下反射著閃光：「艾伯、艾伯……快點操我……」

手指不夠！就算加入更多的指頭，也沒有辦法達到那種被陽具貫穿的充實，艾依查庫將單手環上對方的後頸，向著艾伯李斯特苦苦哀求。

「不要。」趨前輕輕咬著飽滿的耳垂，艾伯李斯特絲毫沒有答應的意思。

「嗚──可、可是！」開始擺動起腰部讓自己的手指能夠更快速地在後穴中抽動，艾依查庫的聲音已經染上了絲絲痛苦：「用、用完手指……嗯嗯……就是陰莖啊……」

「是啊，平常是。」用力扳過對方的臉，艾伯李斯特讓勝利的微笑進入艾依查庫的眼中：「但今天你不是只准我看著？」

真是抱歉，他可是很記仇的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅶ] 自慰表演-Ⅱ ──  
>  （自慰表演不管哪邊都別有風味呢）


	8. 醫療道具

為什麼這個人無時無刻都能拉住自己的眼光？就連只是看著對方的背影，艾伯李斯特都覺得視線膠著到難以轉移。

艾依查庫此時正背對著自己，褪下軍褲的動作乾淨俐落，只穿著白襯衫的上身，因為彎腰的動作而拉扯出充滿張力的男體線條。明明是這樣矯健的身軀，卻願意在自己的身下輾轉呻吟、臣服於自己所給予的快樂……

艾伯李斯特吞嚥下喉頭的欲望，他不會允許自己在艾依查庫的面前失態。即使腹腔已經因為情慾的翻滾而陣陣緊縮，他的外表仍然是雲淡風輕。艾伯李斯特不會讓對方知道，就算是再怎麼普通的動作，只要是艾依查庫，就能讓他立刻發熱勃起。

軍隊總部醫療室的床單乾淨整潔，和先前兩人領隊區居的中繼站完全無法相比，艾依查庫褪去了下身的衣物，自然地在床沿坐下後打開雙腿。從他眼神中的自在可以知道，他顯然沒有想到任何艾伯李斯特腦袋內的東西。

閉了閉眼，艾伯李斯特在那悠哉的傢伙前方半跪，再拉開了對方的膝蓋，細細檢查著大腿上的傷口情形。

「沒事的啦。」笑著擺擺手，軍旅生涯讓艾依查庫的痛感忍耐度大大提昇，這點傷口對他而言確實不算什麼：「不是在中繼站就處理過了嗎，安心吧。」

「閉嘴，那種毫無整潔可言的地方。」

仔細觀察著傷口上的縫線，艾伯李斯特想起那糟糕的衛生環境，立刻皺起眉頭，他可沒辦法忘記當時面對艾依查庫腿上傷口時的緊急狀況。

那可是資源缺乏又時間急迫的環境，在軍醫已經陣亡的情況下……他也只能匆忙地拿起羊筋線，就著過火的縫衣針，親自在無麻醉的情況下將對方傷口縫合。

更何況之後還為了帶回軍情而急行軍……艾伯毫不留情地將手指按壓上傷口，滿意地聽見對方的悶哼：「長期騎馬，你的傷口又裂開了。」

從藥櫃中找出了縫合線和外科專用的手術針，對艾伯李斯特來說，這種工作可說是駕輕就熟：「先幫你把舊的傷口處理過。」

望著對方埋頭認真地處理著自己的傷口，艾依查庫雖然感覺到傷口的撕扯，還是忍不住傻笑了起來。能夠被艾伯李斯特如此小心翼翼的對待，就算讓他再受個十次八次傷都沒問題。

在這個與暴力為伍的環境中，也只有他會對我這麼溫柔。看著艾伯李斯特拿起小剪子將舊的縫合線拆開，就在刀刃挑開羊筋線的那一剎那，艾依查庫的腦袋像是被針刺過般，霎時一片空白。

「放鬆。」眼神在發現對方的反應時暗了下來，艾伯李斯特摸撫著心中的野獸，另一隻手輕輕拍了拍對方的大腿：「這樣沒辦法拆下一段。」

強迫自己放鬆緊繃的肌肉，艾依查庫沒搞清楚自己是怎麼回事。當初是在戰場上受傷的，一片混亂的結果讓他根本對於那段手術過程毫無印象。

只是隨著艾伯李斯特一段一段地挑開傷口上的線，他卻開始感覺到一股燥熱從傷口流向了全身，他忍不住攀抓上對方就在手邊的肩膀：「艾、艾伯……」

「嗯？」抬頭，艾伯李斯特看著對方通紅的耳廓，瞇起的眼睛遮蓋住瞳孔中某種不可洩漏的秘密。

「可不可以拆快點？」撇開頭，艾依查庫將自己的怪異歸咎給手術的痛楚：「這樣慢吞吞的拆線、有點痛……」

用鑷子夾起脫脂棉球開始對傷口消毒，艾伯李斯特的聲音有著漫不經心的引誘：「是嗎？只有痛而已？」

誰知道是怎麼回事！艾依查庫幾乎無法壓抑心中的怒吼，只能低下開始佈滿躁意的臉龐，胡亂地點點頭。

「好吧。」聳聳肩膀表示理解，艾伯李斯特撥開了壓在肩上妨礙自己動作的雙手，以乾淨的線材進行新一輪的縫合。

在傷口旁俐落地下針，用鑷子操控著針頭進入皮膚的方向，再將縫合針拉出、打結……反覆的動作沿著傷口尾部一點一點地向上，艾伯李斯特看見對方因為強忍而不停抽搐的大腿肌肉，沒有提示什麼地繼續枯燥的縫合手術。

直到打上了最後一個結，艾伯李斯特剪斷線尾，收拾完工具後，一抬頭便將艾依查庫緊咬嘴唇的樣子映入眼簾。

他勾起嘴角，像是忘了自己的話一樣重複問起：「只有痛而已？」

「就跟你說很痛嘛！」沒有多想地反射性否認，艾依查庫有些惱羞成怒的眼神才剛與艾伯李斯特對上，就發現對方眼中的笑意和欲望早就滿溢而出。

「可是艾依……」手中的針頭迅雷般靠上了對方藏於內褲中的陰莖，艾伯李斯特維持著不輕不重的力道，尖銳的觸壓因為手腕方向的改變，穿過內褲、順著發熱的柱體向上快速地搔刮至冠頂──

「你勃起了。」

艾伯李斯特此時的聲音聽起來如此無辜，但看著因為自己的動作而讓對方內褲上出現大片的濡濕，他便明白，內心的猛獸已經再也沒有安撫的必要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅷ] 醫療道具 ──  
>  （醫療道具最愛的是牙醫play，但UL中有牙醫嗎...無意識喜歡痛痛的汪汪讚！）


	9. 臀部翹起

「先進去。」看著早餐後和自己一同回到房間的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特心知肚明地點點頭，側開身子示意對方先進房。

從床頭櫃中拿出藥物，再將清理用具與清水在一旁備齊，艾伯李斯特剛要上前解開對方的褲頭，卻馬上被艾依查庫給避開。

「我……自己來就好。」有點不知道要把眼神放到什麼地方，艾依查庫自己走到了床沿躺下，雙手已經將內外褲都剝除，順從地在床上微張開腿。

「哼──很主動喔。」挑眉露出半諷的表情，艾伯李斯特雖然態度尖銳，但坐上床的動作卻相當輕柔，洗乾淨了自己的每一根手指，還不忘在對方眼前晃了一晃：「修剪過了，不要擔心昨天的事情。」

想起昨晚艾伯李斯特的粗暴讓那十指的尖甲成了實實在在的兇器，甚至將自己最隱密的地方刮出了血痕……趕緊搖頭甩開那些太香豔的畫面，艾依查庫只能有些無奈地開口呼喚：「艾伯……」

「好了，我明白。」沒有繼續說什麼，艾伯李斯特只是將藥膏擠上手指略為搓揉，直到溫熱後，才將手指慢慢推入眼前的後穴中：「不舒服的話要說，你的撕裂傷有點嚴重。」

「誰害的啊……」咧一咧嘴，艾依查庫還是忍不住叨唸了對方。

「是我不對。我忘記你很久沒做愛了。」仔細地在腸壁中旋轉按壓，艾伯李斯特的眼神只是稍微往上瞥了艾依查庫一眼：「但顯然你滿喜歡的嘛，跟記憶中的一樣。」

就在昨天晚上，來到這個無光世界的兩人，終於在魔女之館中迎接了第一階段的記憶回歸。事實上，艾伯李斯特作為第一個降臨的戰士，他所累積的儀式素材也是最多的，但出於某種不可言喻的直覺，他堅持要等到艾依查庫的部份也完備後才兩人同時進行。

即使那時候的艾依查庫，對他而言僅僅是童年夥伴與戰友的身份。

「感謝直覺。」抽出手指前還刻意在後穴口的皺摺輕輕拉扯一下，艾伯李斯特沒有管對方瞬間漲紅的臉，只是在比食指更為修長的中指重新塗滿了乳白色的藥膏：

「如果只有我一個人記得的話……你現在可不會還能有個人樣。」

在那古怪萬分的解放儀式後，大量的資訊湧入他的腦中，除去那些並肩作戰的畫面，他也同時回想起每一個和艾依查庫之間的情慾細節──

艾伯李斯特難以忍受這些回憶只有自己單方記得，要是滿懷情慾的自己面對的仍然是那毫無所覺的眼神，他無法保證是否能夠鎮壓住內心的野獸。

「兩個人都記得、好像也沒好到哪──艾、艾伯，你輕點，我會痛！」擠眉弄眼地用打趣的方式忍耐的身下的疼痛，艾依查庫其實不曾後悔和對方一起取回過去。

他一直都明白，艾伯李斯特在給予自己痛苦的同時，也給予了自己全部的愛情。對自己最殘酷的是他，對自己最溫柔的……也還是他。

在獲得記憶的當下，艾依查庫幾乎要喜極而泣。他慶幸自己還能夠找回這一切，找回所有被賦予的痛楚和喜悅。對方想必和他相同，否則昨夜的激情不可能會發生。

「會痛？」停下了推進的動作，艾伯李斯特的手指間輕輕壓了下所在的位置，試探性地詢問：「是這裡有傷口？」

「不、不是啦……」有些不好意思，但向來直率的艾依查庫還是沒有保留地回答：「擦了藥的地方都刺刺辣辣的……」

「喔，這樣，那就沒事。」瞭解不是自己的動作出了問題，艾伯李斯特便再度開始對自己的指尖輕輕施力，讓手指與甬道間的乳膏能夠被體溫化開：「藥膏是黏膜吸收型，本來就會這樣──更裡面的，會痛嗎？」

「嗯……應該有傷。」點點頭，艾依查庫像是回想起昨天的激情，耳根開始染上滾燙的熱度：「是你昨天太誇張了！連下面那兩粒都差點要捅進去……不受傷才有鬼！」

知道自己昨天晚上失控得過份，完全不復自己來到此地時的冷靜與理性，當他雙手環上艾依查庫的腰部時，除了期望著將對方的腸壁徹底貫穿外，他確認自己真的什麼都不再記得。

「……所以好好治療吧，反正不會死第二次了。」艾伯李斯特當然不會坦率地承認自己狂暴，他只是盡可能地將中指更為深入，直到能夠稍微碰觸到讓艾依查庫嘶嘶出聲的傷處後，慢慢地推入治療的藥物。

「是是是、反正你也只會說什麼『艾依、都是因為你這樣看──呃。」模仿著艾伯李斯特昨晚的口氣，艾依查庫卻也同時將當時的回憶給勾出，想起當時對方說出這句話的表情，一時竟沒辦法再說下去，只得硬生生地就此打住。

艾依查庫有些尷尬地摸摸臉頰，發燙的感覺讓他知道自己真的臉紅了。連身下艾伯李斯特執拗又細緻的醫療動作，此時感受起來也帶上了情色的意味。

「艾、艾伯……慢點。」手指在床邊一陣亂抓想要制止艾伯李斯特，偏偏躺著的姿勢讓艾依查庫的動作顯得有點好笑，也完全不具阻止的功能。

「怎麼、你不舒服嗎？我已經盡量放輕……」疑惑地確認了自己的行為應該還算溫柔，艾伯李斯特試圖對艾依查庫更詳細地詢問，卻在抬起眼光時立刻了然。

「──給你，自己擦乾淨。」在對方手中塞入放在一旁的毛巾，艾伯李斯特直接讓艾依查庫的手環繞上那已經開始微微挺立的下體：「不要讓奇怪的東西滴下來，弄髒我好不容易清理乾淨的傷口，知道嗎？」

看見艾伯李斯特眼中微微狹促的笑意，艾依查庫對於自己的反應有些赧然，但還是照著對方的指示乖乖地用毛巾擦乾淨自己分身前端滲出的前列液。

可他沒想到毛巾表面分明的纖維絨毛對於敏感的柱壁是一大刺激，艾依查庫不小心發出聲音時立刻知道大事不妙，正想停下動作時、艾伯李斯特的聲音卻從床尾淡淡傳來：「要滴下來了，還不擦乾淨？」

太、太壞心眼了！對艾伯李斯特的命令始終難以抗拒，艾依查庫只能努力不讓潮濕的液體往下滑落，但拿著毛巾不停擦拭的動作卻造成強烈的快感，讓分泌物越來越多。

「夠了……你這沒用的狗。」略帶笑意的嘲諷從艾伯李斯特口中吐出，他知道帶有責備感的言語才是艾依查庫的最愛：「你哪裡是在幫我……根本是在自慰吧。」

從床尾移坐到床沿，艾伯李斯特一把抓起艾依查庫，將他翻成跪趴的姿勢，用左手緊緊夾住了對方的腰部：「你繼續爽吧，這樣就不會弄濕屁股的傷口了。」

「噢，對了。」抓起自己放在椅背上的大衣，艾伯李斯特一把將外套扔到了艾依查庫的頭上：「這給你吧。狗不都是靠味道發情？」

聽見艾伯李斯特把自己的擦拭行為解讀成自慰，艾依查庫羞恥得滿臉通紅，但剛才的動作真的太舒服……他現在也知道了對方根本以觀賞他的癡態為樂，乾脆自暴自棄地真的繼續下去，蓋在上半身的外套有著艾伯李斯特的味道，這讓他的陰莖分泌出更多的透明液體。

沒來得及被毛巾吸收的前列腺液滴落在床單上，暈染出半透明的圓形濕濡。

「那我就繼續囉。」根本沒有打算制止艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特彷彿像是什麼也沒看見地，始終以自己的步調繼續治療。而視覺被完全遮蔽的艾依查庫沉浸在大衣上令他發情的味道，握在陽具的手不停前後擼動，而此時艾伯李斯特的藥物塗抹，在他腦中也變成充滿色慾的抽插。

艾伯李斯特看著那唯一露在衣物外的緊實臀部已經開始因為快感而無意識搖擺著，讓他頓時有些無奈。他完全不介意艾依查庫愉快地自我安慰，但現在這傢伙爽成這樣，他要怎麼對準需要上藥的後穴？

「艾依查庫！」不用看也想像得到對方沉浸在快感中的癡態，艾伯李斯特不懷好意地抽出插在穴中的手指，在艾依查庫因為空虛而停頓下來的那瞬間，狠狠地往臀肉上用力一打。

外套內傳來被衣物阻隔仍清晰無比的悶哼，艾依查庫身下的床單，在那瞬間染上了代表情慾的白濁液體。

「……被打很爽？」彎下腰靠近艾依被遮蓋的臉部，艾伯李斯特在得到衣物隨著點頭而產生的晃動時，滿意地笑了出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅸ] 臀部翹起 ──  
>  （肛門撕裂好痛><）


	10. 觀看Play

艾伯李斯特一直很滿意自己在魔女之館被分配到的房間──當然，也是因為他作為第一位受到召喚的戰士，選擇的優勢自然而然地被他笑納。

這個房間和過去他在現世的臥房相當相似。採光良好、有著大片的落地窗，過去從落地窗能看見外頭繞著官邸巡邏的士兵，而現在則是能夠將庭院的造景完整收入眼中。

本來格局就十分相似的房間，經過了艾伯李斯特刻意的佈置後，幾乎完全複製了過去他所習慣的空間──除了取代長毛地毯的大理石地磚以外。魔女之館的氣候恆溫，因此從不需要任何特別彰顯季節的物品。

所以木椅倒下時敲擊地板的聲音特別明顯，響亮地幾乎蓋過了原先迴盪在室內的……厚重喘息。

「艾依，你的動作小心一點。」惡意地再次用力擺動腰部，艾伯李斯特可不覺得這是自己的問題：「不要興奮到失去理智了……又不是真正的狗。」

「哈、還……嗯、還不是你！」艾依查庫有些難堪地在呻吟中夾雜辯駁，被壓在玻璃上讓臀部後翹的站姿本來就使他重心不穩，偏偏對方又可惡地趁著插入的當下幹了壞事，才讓艾依查庫的手一滑，不但撞到了就在旁邊的辦公椅，還丟臉地被艾伯李斯特一把拉回，再次重重壓回窗前。

不屑地哼了聲，艾伯李斯特自然有他的一套說詞：「不就打了你的屁股而已。」

「誰叫你要爽到拼命亂搖？」像是要證明自己的論點般，艾伯李斯特再度將手掌對準了對方結實的臀部，肉體的拍打與抽插伴隨的水聲，在缺乏吸音建材的房間，顯得特別響亮。

「所以怪我嗎！」幾乎是羞憤地要轉頭大喊，艾依查庫覺得自己對艾伯李斯特真的太過讓步了：「是哪個傢伙一直抓著我的老二──」

「轉過去趴好，誰準你回頭了。」即使面對艾依查庫的怒火，艾伯李斯特依然泰然自若──因為他知道對方永遠都會原諒他。

此時的艾伯李斯特甚至還有閒情逸致硬是將對方的頭扳回前面，把男人更用力地壓往落地窗。艾依查庫的上半身完全貼著玻璃，只能彎曲著手臂保持平衡，而元兇也藉著體位的調整，將下體的兇器更深地埋入，狠狠地摩擦著後穴內突起的前列腺。

「艾伯你──嗯嗯──王八蛋！」為了避免自己的鼻子撞到眼前的障礙物，艾依查庫只能側過臉以頰面接觸玻璃，視線的餘光讓他看見艾伯李斯特嘴角的笑容，破口而出的髒話被對方更猛力的貫穿阻斷。

艾依查庫還以為這就是極限了，卻沒想到後方的那傢伙甚至還伸出手將他的肩膀更往玻璃壓去，胸前已經被玩弄到破皮的乳頭貼上冰涼的窗戶，讓他幾乎要顫抖著夾緊後穴，而艾伯李斯特施壓的動作令他的臀部更加往後翹起，讓對方的進出更為方便。

幹嘛搞得好像都是我很淫亂似的──艾依查庫每當想要咒罵對方時，就會被艾伯李斯特用各種方式打斷，只能發出舒服的呻吟讓艾依查庫悲哀地發現：照艾伯的說法，他還真的是個淫亂的傢伙，身體似乎已經不屬於自己，而唯一屬於自己的聲帶、此時也只能拿來表達情慾了。

近乎自暴自棄地沉淪在性愛中的艾依查庫，原先已經閉上的眼在聽見艾伯李斯特的命令時，順從地往左方看去，然後立刻像是受到驚嚇地睜大了眼睛。

「好好看清楚外面。」艾伯李斯特的發言讓艾依查庫又開始掙扎起來，但他可沒打算讓對方脫離自己的掌握：「看來同類發情的味道，連窗戶也擋不住嘛。」

前陣子從森林中捕捉回來、因為大小姐的強烈喜好而被養在庭院中的神狼，此時就在窗戶的另一邊。平日閃爍著兇光的眼神只是睜得渾圓，配上略略歪著脖子的姿勢，簡直像是在對兩人的性交露出好奇的表情。

艾伯李斯特忍不住笑了出來。那個樣子跟被教官耍得團團轉的艾依查庫，還真有那麼些相似。

以為對方是在嘲笑自己的癡態，再加上對於神狼眼光的強烈感知，艾依查庫開始掙扎起來，他一邊想著自己真的真的沒有表演給任何第三者看的興趣，卻又發現自己著實比起剛才更為敏感了。本來只是沉浸於身後的熱度中，現在連體內陽具一跳一跳的脈動，艾依查庫都一清二楚。

「怕什麼，一隻小狗狗而已。」為了徹底壓制住艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特只能放棄現在的姿勢，完全貼上那光裸的後背，以整個體重將對方困於自己和窗戶中間：「你看看他，吐舌頭的樣子和你一模一樣。」

「嗚──艾、艾伯！」從喉頭中發出的悲鳴帶著強烈的屈辱和一絲絲的快感，艾依查庫在看見神狼好奇地伸出舌頭舔上窗戶時，幾乎要翻起白眼。明明就存在著阻礙，他卻彷彿真的感受到有濕軟的溫熱貼近自己的下體……

艾伯李斯特將臉靠近了對方的耳朵，在釋放精液的同時，輕輕地咬了咬艾依查庫的耳垂：「不射出來？牠好像……和我一樣喜歡你喔。」

艾依查庫幾乎是在聽見對方說出「喜歡」時便達到了高潮，噴發而出的白精伴隨前列液，在窗戶上劃下情色的痕跡。而窗外的神狼疑惑地再度舔了舔窗子，似乎不能理解為何明明看見了東西，卻無法從味覺上感覺到任何訊息。

「艾依，把你的東西清乾淨？」被艾伯李斯特扶著調整成適合的高度，艾依查庫即使逃避現實地別開眼神，白液和猩紅舌尖重疊在一起的畫面，仍然無法從腦中揮去。而早就已經臣服於艾伯李斯特的身體，更是不聽使喚地漸漸彎下，伸舌一點一點地將自己的體液卷入口中。

將手掌埋入那蓬鬆的金髮中，像是在給予小狗讚賞撫摸般，看著艾依查庫羞恥的樣子，艾伯李斯特真的覺得，自己一輩子也不會感到厭倦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [Ⅹ] 觀看Play ──  
>  （到了第十篇終於有第三者參戰……雖然只是隻神狼）


	11. 陰莖磨蹭

在那個晚上，迎接他們的是從未想到的巨大衝擊。艾依查庫明白自己能從現世來到此地，一定是因為在生命中存在著從來不能放下的執著，但他沒有想到、那個執著所依附的物件是個人。

而且是那個他一直以為只是童年玩伴與同僚的人。

當初艾伯李斯特堅持要等到連自己那份材料也蒐集完成後，再一起進行記憶召喚的儀式時，艾依查庫沒有想太多。他只是想著這人真是重義氣，難怪能夠爬上高處，成為弟兄們的頭。

但是當記憶像暴風一樣席捲著自己的大腦時，他立刻知道了事情絕非自己那時的想像。因為材料與方法仍然有所欠缺，他的記憶依舊破碎零散，但那不妨礙巨大的情感匯聚，也不妨礙他直面記憶中宛若他人的強烈執著。

記憶中的自己對著那人趴跪而下，舔著那人光亮的靴面，吞吐著那人巨大的陽具，承受著那人賦予的痛楚，接納那人給予的一切穿刺，對於那人給予的一切一切──溫柔、慾望、懲罰、苦痛、狠毒──，他全部都滴水不漏地收下。

滴水不漏、心甘情願地收下。

初始回想著記憶時，艾依查庫像是在看戲般任由感情撲天蓋地席捲而來，甚至還一度難以理解怎麼會有這麼兩個人，心甘情願地成為勒死人的雀榕與被勒死的尤加利？

但記憶完全溶解於他的體內時，艾依查庫便明白了。就是如此，如果他註定要死亡、只有那個人擁有賦予的資格。所以能夠讓他帶著執著重生的，一定也只有那個人。

艾伯李斯特、艾伯李斯特、艾伯、艾伯、艾伯。

胸腔與腦顱中只剩下唯一的名字，讓艾依查庫站立於對方的房門前，連敲門的動作都忘了該怎麼執行──直到對方自己打開了門。

「艾依。」過去只會稱呼自己全名的童年玩伴，此時對於自己的暱稱不只是代表了記憶的回歸，也同時隱含了佔據的意義。

艾依查庫只知道，現在自己除了用力地、用力地擁抱著對方，他無法想起任何的肢體語言。

「只有今天，我允許你這麼無禮。」艾伯李斯特帶點揶揄的聲音在自己耳邊說道，才讓艾依查庫後知後覺地想起，對方並不是可以讓自己恣意放肆的對象。對於眼前這人，自己永遠不具任何的權力。他只能在對方的准許下吞吃精液、或者是用後穴接納與包容陽具，這才是對艾伯李斯特最虔誠的膜拜。

他就像是癱軟在祭壇上的羊，任人宰割之後，用肉身開往通向極樂的路徑。他和那隻可憐小羊唯一的差別，就是他完全樂意被如此對待。

伴隨著越來越深入的思維，艾依查庫發覺自己的體溫漸漸升高，而下半身也不聽使喚地越來越硬。

「艾、艾伯，我……」我……勃起了。

有些小心翼翼地看著對方，艾依查庫知道這個男人最討厭自己像隻沒受過訓練的狗，毫不控制地噴灑著體液。

「沒事。」只是將環繞著對方的手向下挪往臀部，艾伯李斯特將兩人的下體緊緊貼住：「我的命令從來不下達第二次，別讓我破例。」

感覺到另一根堅硬的肉柱抵住自己，艾依查庫藉此得知了原來艾伯李斯特也和自己有同樣的感受，這讓他興奮得不能自已，感覺到下半身的陽具、似乎也隨著心中所想般跳動了下。

用力地抱緊對方，艾依查庫將頭埋入對方的肩窩，讓屬於艾伯李斯特的味道完全佔據自己的肺葉，他試探地搖了搖臀部，像是想和主人玩耍的小狗，讓兩人的陽具隔著睡褲相互輕輕摩擦。

沒有換來任何的責罵，對方放在自己臀肉上的手反而像是鼓勵似地抓捏了下，艾依查庫開心地加深了動作的力道，緩慢卻徹底，一下又一下地讓兩人的陰莖彼此碰觸，他磨蹭著艾伯李斯特，從慢到快、從淺到深，不變的是動作中深深的取悅之意。

在漸漸加重的喘息中咬住艾伯李斯特的肩膀，艾依查庫從褲襠中的濕意感覺到自己已經洩了出來，他將手伸進了兩人之間，卻意外發現對方仍然一片乾爽，只有自己這邊，精液沾染了布料，甚至微微滲到了外頭。

「我還沒呢。」稍稍拉開兩人的距離，艾伯李斯特讓兩人的額頭碰額頭，好使艾依查庫能看見自己的眼睛：「你這樣……真像小時候尿床的樣子。」

正想抗議這話實在太殺風景，對方接下來的話卻讓艾依查庫硬生生將自己的反駁吞回喉中。

「那麼接下來……你就全都射在褲子裡吧。」

這令人懷念的又毫無轉圜餘地的命令句，聽在取回記憶的艾依查庫耳中，除了興奮地點頭示意以外，確實再也沒有第二種選項存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [XI] 陰莖磨蹭 ──  
>  （和[Ⅸ]有點關係...好喜歡一起蹭蹭然後把褲子裡面弄得濕答答的梗）


	12. 踩踏足交

「艾伯！」看著眼前坐在椅子上連腳也勾不到地的男孩，艾依查庫的眼神透露出不可置信。雖然在異世裡發生什麼樣的事情都不奇怪，但他可從來沒想過會是這種狀況：「你、知道我是誰嗎？」

「問這種蠢問題？」有些不滿地盯著為了配合自己而蹲下身體的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特一時對於自己遜於對方的五短身材感到屈辱，口氣也因此難聽起來：「我可不像某人，空長身子卻沒腦袋。」

「啊、裡面的艾伯是大艾伯。」噗哧地笑出聲，艾依查庫沒有對於那些惡毒言語感到介懷：「我確定一下是體型變化還是年齡變化嘛。」

看著眼前小巧的臉龐和略帶點嬰兒肥的雙頰，艾依查庫心中簡直是小花朵朵開，畢竟這樣子的艾伯，已經是記憶中很久遠以前的事情了。他盯著椅子漸漸因為視線而感到不安的艾伯李斯特，要不是知道裡頭的人格還是二十多歲的原裝貨，真想衝上前用力抱住後，捏捏他的臉什麼的……

發現眼前的金髮男子已經開始陷入自己腦內的妄想中，艾伯李斯特冷哼一聲，勉強按捺注那種被毫不掩飾的溺愛視線鎖定時產生的尷尬。雖然一大早醒來就發現自己變成這個樣子，實在不是種愉快的經驗（他甚至得跟館裡的人偶借衣服才能避免光著身體，何等屈辱）。

但他畢竟還是曉得，年幼的時光對於彼此確實是個令人懷念的記憶，也只得就這樣任由對方看去。

……到底為什麼會發生這種事情？

……能夠恢復嗎？

……莫非將來都要用這種年幼體型在異世行走？

……等下要去試試看才行，萬一連武器也拿不動了怎麼辦？

……看夠了沒有艾依查庫這個混蛋！

一直想著其他事情試圖轉移注意力的戰略終究還是失敗了，艾伯李斯特看著眼前已經開始對著自己的臉進入溺愛蠢大人狀態的艾依查庫，實在是忍無可忍了。

「艾依。」

「嗯？」還在想著那可愛的臉蛋就像個水蜜桃一樣白嫩，短褲下的膝蓋有著小孩子特有的透紅感，配上襯衫與皮鞋，就像是當年巴爾茲家的小少爺，又重新回到這個世界上一樣。

「你現在在想什麼？」

「艾伯小小的好可愛……呃、艾伯？」下意識說出了內心的想法，艾依查庫猛地回過神來，雖然覺得自己好像說了不該說的話，但又不清楚到底是哪裡錯了。

一個使力從椅子躍下，艾伯李斯特走到了對方眼前，此時配上那人半跪的姿態，他總算可以用現在的身高往下看：「停止你那愚蠢的傻樣，我可不缺任何監護人。」

「而且如果要說監護人的話……」挑了挑眉，這是艾伯李斯特慣常的動作。只是過往的他做起這個動作帥氣感有餘，但現在的孩童臉龐讓整個表情變得有點稚嫩……

但顯然不影響效果。艾伯李斯特輕輕地抬起腳，讓堅硬的皮鞋底狠狠地踩上對方的鼠蹊：「我才是你的監護人吧，艾依。」

「艾、艾伯！」還沉浸在單純又溫馨的幻想中，空間內的狀態猛然切換成情色的氛圍，讓艾依查庫嚇得清醒過來，頓時想要後退──卻又在對方一個鞋底的左右扭轉下停止了動作。

「嗯？」艾伯李斯特滿意地看見對方因為自己的動作而腿軟，他稍稍放鬆了腳下的力度，一等艾依查庫的重心穩定下來，施予痛苦的那隻腳立刻踩緊，絲毫沒有給予對方任何反駁的餘地。

「艾依，你被踩得舒服嗎？」刻意用自己稚嫩的童音問出下流的話語，艾伯李斯特用自己的鞋底前端，一下一下地沿著陰莖的側面踩踏，到了最前端的部份時，更是惡意第旋轉著鞋尖，讓龜頭受到更強烈的刺激。

「唔──」

「回答我。」即使感覺到對方已經開始漸漸地勃起，艾伯李斯特卻還是刻意彎下腰，貼近艾依查庫的臉再問了一次：「你的老二被踩得很舒服嗎？」

他就是要對方覺得羞恥。他就是要讓艾依查庫深刻地認知，自己被個孩子搞得像隻發情的狗。

要讓這傢伙知道，就算體型不一樣了，誰是主人這件事情永遠不會改變。

「舒服……很舒服……」為了能夠配合對方踐踏的力度，艾依查庫此時已經是雙膝跪地，配合大張的兩腿，保持平衡的身軀往後仰去，看來就像刻意將鼠蹊部往外挺出的姿勢。他看著剛才還覺得可愛無比的艾伯此時對自己做出這種事情，那原先讓自己憐愛無比的樣子、此時揉入了平日兩人性愛間的氣味，顯現出更為淫靡的氛圍。

「那就把褲子脫了。」用居高臨下的姿勢發出命令，艾伯李斯特可沒打算親自動手：「你也想要對吧？更直接地……踩你。」

艾伯李斯特略為抬起腳，等著艾依查庫哆嗦著拉開皮帶扣環，褪下的長褲卡在大腿上，露出裡頭已經被沾濕的底褲，以及服貼著濡濕布料而透露出真實形狀的勃起。

看著對方閉上眼睛宛若小狗般靜候主人的撫弄，艾伯李斯特忍不住笑出聲音，用腳踢了踢對方的腹部：「喂。」

「要幫我把鞋子脫了嗎？」他還想要更加、更加地欺負這個男人。艾伯李斯特的語氣仍然如此平穩，卻無法掩蓋其中的曖昧以及詞語夾帶的直白色情：「光著腳的話，我能做的事情更多喔。」

可以用腳趾甲搔括肉柱的側面。

也可以用腳趾夾住陽具上下滑動。

還可以用腳掌前緣的肉墊壓著龜頭轉動。

同時還能用腳跟踩踏陰莖下的雙球。

「最後……你那骯髒的白液……」描述著自己可以做的所有事情，艾伯李斯特緊盯對方越來越紅的耳根，拋出了最後一擊：「就會直接撒在我的腳上。」

艾伯李斯特像是國王般等著艾依查庫除去自己的鞋襪，卻沒想到對方即使已經被自己玩弄得紅暈佈滿了整臉，仍然一手拉下了內褲卡在睪丸下方，一手抓起自己的腳壓在那已然堅挺的肉莖上：

「就……就這樣。」

「喔？」艾伯李斯特難得看見對方沒有照著自己的話語去作，饒富興味回問的同時，也沒有忘記腳下的施力──他滿意地看見陽具因為自己的踩踏而泛起青紫。

「我、我想要鞋底……」有點難堪地略略撇開頭，但已經慣於臣服在欲望之下的艾依查庫沒有停止對於需求的表達：「痛一點……鞋底比較硬……」

立刻明白對方的意思，艾伯李斯特勾起了嘴角，滿意於大狗的誠實：「你的意思是，痛一點比較好？」

看見對方微不可見的點頭示意，艾伯李斯特終於浮現扳回一城的優越快感。

「那就如你所願吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [XII] 踩踏足交 ──  
>  （另外一個性癖是年齡/體型操作……正太攻好棒）


	13. 協助手淫

艾伯李斯特不太清楚這到底是個夢境或是時空旅行，但已經毀滅殆盡的巴爾茲宅邸能夠完好地出現在自己眼前，已經是足夠讓人開心的事。

如果這裡確實符合自己過往的經驗，那麼此時父母應當正在領地中的各處巡視，那麼在這個地方、還能夠勾起自己念想的人……也只剩下那麼一個。

儘管已經放下了所有的過去，艾伯李斯特對於這裡的一切仍然瞭若指掌。順著屋外的小徑往莊園的後頭走去，穿過花園的造景，艾伯李斯特來到了後方放養牲畜的棚架，負責整理作牛馬飼料的草垛，曾經是年幼的艾依查庫必須負責的工作。

艾伯李斯特突然停下了腳步。

原先配合行走而往前平視的眼神略為垂下。露出凝神專注的樣子，艾伯李斯特彷彿是在側耳傾聽什麼，隨著空氣振動的軌跡、他慢慢回溯著聲音的來源──

他大步地邁開行走，往著棚架的後頭而去，艾伯李斯特的耳朵已經抓到了聲音的來源。棚架的後方蜷縮著少年瘦小的身體，聲音被埋藏於軀幹之中，顯得格外模糊與低沉。

「艾依查庫。」就像是互相問候一樣的自然，艾伯李斯特在對方的身旁站定，平淡的口氣反而在此時顯得突兀不已：「你在自慰？」

「艾、艾伯──呃？」被突然出現的聲響嚇得渾身一抖，艾依查庫匆忙抬起了頭，夾緊雙腿的動作配上潮紅泛汗的臉龐，雙手在股間的遮掩不過就是欲蓋彌彰，瞪大的眼神中充滿驚慌，那已出賣了一切的真相。

艾依查庫知道這個時間艾伯都必須要進行領主的相關課程，絕對沒有人會來找他。從今早起床時他就發現了床單上的遺精，而剛才在工作時想起了睡覺時夢到的艾伯，下半身又不知不覺地腫脹了起來。雖然對於自慰的行為還不是非常清楚，但他還是順著本能地搓揉著自己的幼小陰莖，在腦內一遍一遍地回放艾伯的笑臉。

「你……是艾伯的親戚？」很確定自己沒有看過眼前的男子，但對方身上和玩伴相近的氣質讓艾依查庫忍不住開口詢問──這其中，當然也多少有想要轉移方才尷尬場景的意思。

「是艾伯。」沒有隨意給自己安個身份，艾伯李斯特只是坦然地承認身份，並且沒有任何改變話題的意思：「你看起來很難受的樣子。」

睜圓了雙眼，艾依查庫露出不可思議的表情：「騙人！艾伯他……他在上課！」

「你八歲那年和艾伯一起去森林探險，小便的時候不小心弄髒內褲，最後只穿著長褲回來。」

「你怎麼──」本來有些消退的暈紅再次迅速爬滿整臉，艾依查庫頓時露出不知所措的表情：「艾伯答應不跟其他人說的！」

「我沒和其他人說。」艾伯李斯特蹲下來，平視著那雙還閃著同樣光芒的藍眼睛：「艾伯沒跟你說過，誰都可以、就是不能懷疑他嗎。」

「……說過。」想起艾伯握著自己的手信誓旦旦發言的樣子，艾依查庫有些慚愧地低下頭，卻在看見自己的鼠蹊仍然鼓脹時不好意思地側過身體。他已經相信眼前的人就是艾伯（雖然搞不懂為何變成了大人），那還讓他看到自己這樣……有點不好意思。

望著眼前還是個害羞孩子的艾依查庫，艾伯李斯特瞇起了眼睛，帶著笑意的表情就像是算計一切的精明狐狸。他沒什麼好不承認的，看到還如此「清純」的艾依查庫，沒有任何玩弄的念頭……肯定是騙人的。

「所以你勃起了？」

「勃……起？」沒想到話題突然回到這裡，艾依查庫雖然感到羞恥，但意想到是艾伯問的、就沒有太多隱瞞的念頭：「是說下面硬硬的？」

坦然點頭，艾伯李斯特沒有任何欺騙小孩的罪惡感：「對。小鳥變得硬硬的，很熱、想要搓搓那裡。」

得到艾依查庫的點頭和驚訝自己一語中的的表情，艾伯李斯特笑了出來，同時毫不猶豫地拉過對方，將那還在發育的身體圈在懷裡。

褪去對方褲子的動作，艾伯李斯特可是老練得很，自然三兩下就把艾依查庫下半身的衣物脫的乾淨：「這是懲罰。誰叫你違背了和艾伯的約定呢？所以你才會這麼難受。」

「是、是這樣嗎？」雖然覺得事情好像不是這個樣子，但仔細想想、艾伯也沒有要騙自己的必要，艾依查庫還是相信了如此說詞。他有點擔心要是一直這樣會怎麼辦，但艾伯李斯特開始撫摸自己下體的動作，讓他連接下來的問句都難以說得完整：「那……唔嗯……怎、怎麼辦……」

「徹底的接受懲罰，老天就會原諒你吧。」艾伯李斯特相當滿意這個在成年後就再也沒辦法實現的體型差，他在尚未長毛的鼠蹊部輕柔磨蹭，手指投向是在鍛鍊靈活度一樣擺弄著下面的兩個小球：「當然，艾伯也會原諒你的。」

所、所以這是懲罰嗎？感覺到身體內部一陣一陣拍打的快感，艾依查庫不太理解自己這麼舒服、怎麼還會是懲罰，已經開始遠離的理智讓他不由自主地問出了這個問題，得到的是艾伯伴隨笑聲緩緩振動的胸腔，以及更為激烈的愛撫。

「大概是因為、只有壞孩子才會覺得舒服？」艾伯李斯特的手指用力彈了下陰莖，滿意地看見飛濺而出的前列腺液：「把懲罰當成好事享受、覺得很舒服就連作作忍耐的樣子也不肯……這不就是不知反省的意思嗎？」

有一搭沒一搭地扯動著還覆蓋在冠頭上的包皮，艾伯李斯特發現艾依小小的雙球開始上提，知道這是射精象徵的他立刻掐住陰莖的根部，頗具耐心地問道：「艾依查庫想當壞孩子嗎？」

沒有得到回答，艾伯李斯特只看見蓬鬆的金髮隨著頭的動作左右晃動。

不願就這樣放過男孩，艾伯李斯特更尖銳地再次提問──而這次他知道對方肯定會有所回答：「艾依查庫，你想艾伯永遠都不原諒你嗎？」

「不、嗯──不要！」猛然抬頭的發言帶有哭腔，聽了對方的話語而想盡辦法試圖擺脫快感的艾依查庫已經由於強烈的肉體喜悅而痛苦不已，此時還要分神回話，一個不留神下，體內彷彿有東西要不受控制地飛濺而出，卻被殘酷又修長的手指硬是擋住。

「那麼就忍耐吧。」輕輕吻著對方頭頂髮漩的同時，另一隻手也開始探往男孩身後的孔穴。藉著各種言語與無知佔領對方，艾伯李斯特缺乏任何應該存在的道德與愧疚感。

那是艾依查庫。不管是何時、何地、幾歲，都是他的艾依查庫。

沒讓艾依查庫抬頭看清楚自己的臉，因為艾伯李斯特知道自己的表情在對方視線外時，永遠充滿侵略性與欲望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ── [XⅢ] 協助手淫 ──  
>  （年齡操作again，本來是想要寫言語羞辱，不知不覺就變成協助手淫……但我也喜歡 假性教育讚）


End file.
